The Last Child of Planet Trix
by Haley Foster
Summary: Haley Foster lives on planet Earth. She grew up in a normal family. Her father died when she 13, but she wouldn't call it 'An extraterrestrial event'. Living in London at the age of 20, she meets The Doctor. She joins him on adventures in the TARDIS and realizes there's more to herself than what meets the eye. Rated T for some language and possibly some romance stuff. :3
1. Chapter 1

"Lanah, you can't do that! You don't know what could happen?" a man of 33 years is pale in the face when he sees his wife with a syringe. There's a strange clear liquid in it and he knows what it is. It makes him very afraid.

"What choice do we have, Derek? Our planet will be destroyed along with all of our kind. It's our only chance of not going extinct!" Lanah says. She, too, is very afraid of the consequences her action will cause. Lanah's brown-haired husband smiles lightly and walks over to her. He removes a few strands of hair away from her lavender eyes and places a kiss upon her plump lips. Lanah then looks into Derek's dark blue eyes and a tear slips down her rosy cheek.

"Good luck. I'm not sure if the planet will still be here when you return," Derek says solemnly.

"If I come back," Lanah reminds her husband. She puts the syringe in a small glass case and darts off towards the escape pod when she hears a metallic voice yell, "Exterminate!"

She freezes in her tracks when he hears the sound of a laser and the scream of her husband following directly after. She can't help but cry as she gets herself into the small ship. She closes the door to her ship just as she sees the shadow of the enemy. She starts the engine and she blasts out of the city. Her ship is special. It is a gift from a neighboring planet known as Gallifrey. The ship can travel through both space and time. Unfortunately, this ship is for emergencies only. It makes only two trips through time. One time to leave the current time and the second time to return. She goes further and further into the sky until she reaches the stars. She blasts out of her solar system and galaxy into a foreign galaxy that her people have been studying since the very beginning: The Milky Way Galaxy. The galaxy holds a solar system that includes a planet known as Earth. Earth is the only planet in this galaxy with people that look much like their own. She has traveled to Earth 400 years in her future.

She takes her ship to Earth and lands it in the middle of a dense forest with only one spot large enough to fit her pod. She takes the case with the syringe and runs until she reaches a hospital. She sneaks in and goes to a Sperm Storage room. She removes the syringe from the glass casing. She takes an empty tube and empties the syringe into it. She closes the tube and places it with the others on the shelf. She leaves the hospital and goes back to her ship. She closes the pod and stays for a few moments. She cries to herself. She's lost everything: Her home, her husband, and possibly her life once she exits the galaxy.

She takes a deep breath and starts up the engines. She blasts off before anyone notices her and returns to her own time and galaxy. Her guess was right. When she returns, the millions of ships of her planet's enemies are surrounding her. She braces herself as she beamed out of existence. The murderous aliens that destroyed the planet Trix feel like winners. They have destroyed the Enchanters and Enchantresses of the planet.

"Emperor!" one of the aliens says to its leader. These murderous aliens are known as the Daleks. They're horrible creatures encased in almost indestructible armor that comes with the ability to fly and destroy with a laser. At this point, their armor is a burnt orange in color with tan orbs attached to its sides in vertical patterns. The top of their armor is rounded off with a fake telescope-like eye in the center.

"What is the problem, Dalek?" their emperor asks one of his millions of children. The emperor looks much like the others, except he's bigger and stands with two large legs made of the same material as the armor. His voice sounds the same except for the deeper sound that poses as a difference between the others.

"The planet of the Trix live!" the same Dalek says.

"What?" the emperor says angrily, his metallic voice echoing off the walls of their space craft.

"One child of Trix lives!" he says to his leader.

"Where?" the emperor says, the vowel in his word lasting longer than the rest of the letters.

"Location unknown," the little Dalek says to the emperor.

"I want this child of Trix found. Find it and destroy it!' the emperor says to his kin.

"As you wish, emperor," the little machine removes himself from the presence of the emperor to begin looking, with his fellow Daleks, for the lost child of Trix.

Years pass and the Dalek find nothing. They begin to give up. After giving up, they had moved on to the planet known as Gallifrey: The planet of the Time Lords. They ended up getting destroyed with the planet by one man. His name is The Doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

No one ever noticed the strange woman that had given a human hospital a sperm that did not belong. One day, a couple comes in asking for a surrogacy. The husband's name is Tom Foster. His wife's name is Holly Foster. Holly is asked multiple questions and goes through many medical tests to see if she's eligible for the surrogacy. After the hospital goes over Holly's results, they congratulate her for being accepted. Nine months after the surrogacy, Holly gives birth to her first and only child.

"Congratulations! It's a girl!" the doctor says, holding the wailing baby in his arms. The nurse cleans off the baby after Tom cuts the umbilical cord. The nurse wraps her up in a warm blanket and hands her to Mrs. Foster.

"What should we name her?" Holly's husband asks.

"I say we name her Haley. Haley Nicole Foster," Holly says, a tear slipping down her red cheek. Haley, who has been silent for about three minutes, yawns and begins to open her eyes.

"She's opening her eyes for the first time!" Tom whisper yells excitedly. The parents gasp the second their baby opens her eyes. One would expect the baby to have blue eyes, brown eyes, hazel eyes, or even brown eyes, but the child has no color any normal child would have. Haley's eyes are a vibrant purple. They're as vibrant as tanzanite.

"Does she have albinism?" Mr. Foster asks the doctor.

"We can run her in for tests. They should take about an hour," the doctor takes Haley to a room on the other side of the hall. An hour later, the results come back negative for albinism.

"She isn't albino. I think she may just have a very rare eye color. I mean, it's one I've never seen before, but at least she's healthy and showing no signs of illness," the doctor smiles and gives the baby back to the young couple.

Years pass, and Haley becomes a fine young lady. She and her mother both suffer the loss of Mr. Foster when Haley is thirteen years old. When Haley is eighteen, she kisses her mother and America goodbye when she leaves for London.

Haley is now twenty years old. She's been living in London for two years. Her twenty-first birthday is just around the corner, but she thinks nothing of it.

"I miss you, daddy," Haley kisses the locket around her neck. The golden locket was a gift from her father. He had given it to her for her thirteenth birthday. That was only a month before he died. His death is still a mystery, but the police believe he died from natural causes. Today's the anniversary of his death and she's trying not to let it bring her down.

Haley curls her hair and dresses into a skin tight black dress that shows just the beginning of her cleavage. She doesn't mean to look so inappropriate. This is just the dress code for the night club she works at every night.

After curling her hair, she applies her eye shadow, black mascara, and some black eyeliner in the style of cat eye. She smirks lightly at her reflection. Her eyes are still as vibrant as they were the day she was born. One would think it'd be hard to find eye shadow colors to compliment her unique orbs, but it really isn't. Usually just a pale blue or another shade of violet works well and then black mascara and black eyeliner to top it off.

Haley grabs her blue leather purse that holds her wallet, IDs, cell phone, tickets, and her extra supply of makeup for emergencies. She slips on her black heels and walks out of her apartment. She locks the door and walks down the large flight of steps with echoing clicks of her heels following her behind. She gets into her black '67 Chevy Impala. It was hard getting the car in London since they only make it in America. She had it shipped here, literally. She paid for it and they brought it overseas.

Haley starts the ignition to her precious car and drives it to the night club that's located 5 blocks away from her apartment building. She parks the car in the night club's parking lot. The club is called Blue Babes. Only God knows why it's called that. Tons of guys work there, not just girls. There isn't a whole lot of blue in the building other than the neon sign with the name of the club on it. The club is actually black painted bricks with red double doors as the entrance. The inside walls are red brick with a large dance floor in the center of the building. The bars are on the left and right sides of the club when you walk in. Music pours through every window and people are rushing left and right to find a garbage can or restroom to let go of all the alcohol they had drunk.

Haley exits her car and begins to walk to the club. She pauses before entering the club. She looks around. She gets a funny feeling. She has the feeling she's being watched.


	3. Chapter 3

Entering the large building, Haley sees one of her friends waving to her. She's in her simple waitress outfit which is an orange, short-sleeve dress that shoes the tops of her shoulders. The neck is in a wide U-shape that shows the small amount of her breasts that are pushed upwards thanks to her push-up bra.

"Hey Monica, you okay? You're a little jumpier than usual," Haley chuckles as she reaches behind the young woman to grab round black tray, her notepad and pen, a few empty glasses, and a few bottles of beer.

"Why wouldn't I be excited?" Monica practically squeals in her attractive, British Cockney voice, "Your birthday is next week! You'll be twenty-one!"

"Why does that matter here? I've been eligible to drink since I arrived. Just means I can drink back home in America," Haley shrugs her shoulders and sets a few drinks down for some normal customers to guzzle down.

"I'm not talking about drinking!" the dirty-blonde spats with amusement present in her speech, "It just means your completely mature now! Twenty is all fine and dandy, but twenty-one is where it's at! You're at the point where everything you do will permanently mean something to your life. Speaking of which, you need a boy."

"Excuse me?" Haley scoffs as she writes down the order that belongs to the couple holding hands at the black and white checkered table.

"That's right! You've been here for two years and you haven't laid eyes on a single man in London!" Monica says, neglecting her waitress duties. She ignores the burning stare of her boss, who leaning against the nearby wall, tapping his foot in irritation.

"That's because I have better things to do than kiss up to men and let them get into my pants. I just need to get everything settled. I still have payments on my car that's due, I'm a few days late on my apartment rent, and-" Haley is cutoff by Monica pressing her tan finger to Haley's lips.

"Honey, calm down. Maybe a man could do you some good, especially a rich one. Could help you pay off all of your debts to the government," she winks and finally picks up her tray. Her heels click against the tiled floor to a booth on the other side of the night club.

"Oi," Haley groans softly with a roll of her eyes. She turns around to go take another order, but she slips on the glossy tile. She goes flying upwards. She thought she heard the snapping of her heel as it twisted when she slipped. As she braces for impact, she feels herself become embraced by a pair of warm arms. Her tightly shut eyes pop open. She turns to face her savior. Her cheeks burn as she sees that it's a man. The man is tall and has messy brown hair. His eyes are a beautiful brown, but they're old and kind and hold lots of wisdom. In fact, they're so old that almost seem fragile compared to the rest of his healthy body. The man smile softly as he sets her down in a booth.

"That was some fall you had there. Fortunately, you only twisted your ankle," the man has obvious British accent, much like her friend, although, he speaks with a more formal accent than Cockney.

Haley shuts her eyes for a moment and wakes up from her daze. Her mind becomes serious and she stands herself up, "Thanks for the saving, but I think I'll be fi-" Haley takes one step forward on her twisted ankle and collapses to the ground. She bites her bottom lip so hard that she could probably break the skin. The pain shooting through her ankle feels like it's been shot a hundred times.

"They never listen," the man mutters to himself softly.

"What was that?" Haley says with a hint of a glare in those bright violet eyes of hers.

"Nothing," the man helps her up and sits her back onto the booth, "Now, what's your name m'dear? From your accent, it seems you're not from around these parts, either."

"Haley. Haley Foster. I'm from America. Now that you know my name, what about you?" Haley asks as she massages her sore ankle.

"John Smith," he says with a smile.

"Lies."

"Pardon?"

"That's not your name. I can see it in your eyes."

"You can see it in my eyes?" 'John Smith' stares at the girl intently, focused on her eyes. At first, he thought they were blue, but no. Like an optical illusion, the female's eyes seem to be a normal human color at a quick glance or when not staring her directly in the eyes. He looks deep into her eyes until he noticed the almost glowing color of violet illuminate from them.

"You have remarkable eyes, Ms. Foster, if I do say so myself," the trench-coat wearing man says.

"You're changing the subject," Haley says, still with the same irritated look on her face, "Now tell me your name." The sudden change in her voice startles him. It went instantly from a strict and serious face to something more hostile and commanding.

"Fine, my name is The Doctor," he says. The Doctor sees a sudden relaxation in her face. It's as if telling her his name gave her a sense of relief.

"The Doctor. It is your name, yet it isn't. How strange," the mysterious phrases and questions surprise not only the Doctor, but Haley as well. Sure she's a little strict, but she's never heard words like these come out of her mouth.

Both open their mouths to speak, but are interrupted by a glass breaking shriek. A shriek that can belong to only one person that Ms. Foster knows. Her best friend, Monica.


End file.
